dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Eustace
Eustace (formerly Kasim) is a temporary party member that joins in the Alltrades region in Dragon Quest VII. History Eustace was an Abbey Guard when the monsters attack, led by Cardinal Sin. Why he wasn't killed during the invasion when so many guards were isn't explained, but it is hinted to when the Head Priestess explains that he was derelict in his duty. He is exiled to Pilgrim’s Perdition. When Nava and Zev are exiled to Pilgrim’s Perdition, he quickly takes a liking to Nava, to the ire of her younger brother. Synopis Heading into a bar in Penal, the party find Fingers talking to Eustace. Eustace thanks him for obtaining Yggdrasil Dew for him. Fingers tells him that he didn't do it for nothing. He wanted to join the Abbey Guard. Eustace tells him that there is only one more task that he needs him to do first. When they come to, they find that they are in the residence of Nava and Zev. Nava took them in after the party was defeated by Strom and cared for them. Zev complains that Nava is pushing herself too hard. Eustace enters the residence and hands Nava the Yggdrasil Dew. Zev gets jealous that Eustace is getting his older sister's attention. He tells Nava to lay down, which she does reluctantly. Zev tells Eustace to stop bothering his sister, to which Eustace replies that Nava can do whatever she wants. Eustace leaves. Zev tells the party to leave. When the party leave, they witness a conversation between Fingers and Eustace. Fingers pesters Eustace into making him an Abbey Guard. Eustace reminds him that as long as High Priestess Jacqueline is captured and the monsters control Alltrades Abbey, there is no Abbey Guard. He charges Fingers to find Jacqueline and leaves. Zev storms off to talk to Eustace after the party is defeated by Rasher and Stripes, while they are under the care of Nava. He tells Eustace, who was in a bar, to leave his sister alone. Eustace tells Zev that he cares about Nava. Zev tells the him that they didn't need him. Eustace tells him that if he wanted to leave his sister alone, it would cost him. Zev storms off, saying that he wasn't going to give him anything. Eustace berates himself wondering what about Zev that makes him be like that. Eustace is challenged by a pink warrior who has gone mad and is harvesting souls to escape Pilgrim’s Perdition. Eustace fights him while he is protecting Nava. Strom comes and helps Eustace fight the pink warrior. They are able to overcome him. The pink warrior decides to attack Nava so that she will become the fifth soul he needs to get out of Pilgrim’s Perdition. However, Zev intercepts the attack. The attack is shallow so it doesn't take Zev's soul, but it was enough to warrant the monsters taking the pink warrior out of Pilgrim’s Perdition. All of the people whose souls where taken, including Zev is taken to the mountain settlement. Nava is despondent because of the loss of her brother. Eustace decides that he will help Nava rescue her brother. He tells the party that he knows that he is unable to help Nava by himself. He decides to ally himself with the party in order to save Nava's brother and Jacqueline. He tells the party to meet him in the cave west of Pilgrim’s Perdition, the same cave in which Fingers had betrayed them. Deep in the cave, Eustace gives Nava a hairband as a gift. Afterwards, the group reaches the mountain settlement where all of the remaining priests reside, guarded by the people who were attacked by the Soulstealer. However, Zev isn't there in the settlement. Fingers talks to Eustace when he arrives. He tells Eustace that he was able to find the High Priestess, but was unable to free her. Eustace enters a house, thanking Fingers for his work. Fingers reminds him that he did not do all of this without a reward. He tells Eustace that he wants to be an Abbey Temple Guard. Eustace replies that in order for hime to become a guard, they would have to rescue Jacqueline and restore Alltrades Abbey. There, they find the Head Priest and Nava talking with Eustace. Eustace realizes that he must save Jacqueline. He decides to take Fingers and the party with him. The Head Priest is against this, saying that Eustace was a bad Abbey Guard as he was derelict in his duty to protect the High Priestess before and that the party and Fingers are not going to be enough to save Jacqueline. Eustace tells him that he will prove the Head Priest wrong. The Head Priest scoffs and tells Eustace that this is the perfect group for Eustace: a delinquent Abbey Guard, a thief and a group of travelers. All five go to rescue Jacqueline. Eustace tells Nava to stay here while they rescue the High Priestess. After defeating two Soulstealer victims guarding the cave, the party with Eustace and Fingers enter and go left into the Dungeon of Descent. They find High Priest Jacqueline encased in a pyramidal energy field, powered by two magical conductors. Physical strength isn't enough to break the barrier. However, the party disables it by destroying the conductors. It is at this time that Rasher and Stripes enter the room. Noticing that Jacqueline is free, the monsters start to attack the party. Fingers remarks that it would be impossible to defeat the duo with the stolen power they had. Jacqueline uses her power to take away the stolen powers of Rasher and Stripes, making them weaker. The party is finally able to defeat the duo. The party takes Jacqueline out of the cave while Eustace and Fingers go on ahead to tell everyone about Jacqueline's rescue. When they do, all of the priests in the mountain settlement gather around her, amazed that she is alive. However, there is something amiss. Zev returns out of the blue, muttering to himself. The Head Priest is gone. Eustace notices that Nava doesn't have on the hairband that he gave her before in the West Cave. Nava claims that she lost it, but Eustace isn't convinced. Nevertheless, he doesn't press the issue. Jacqueline gives the party the Alltrades Key in order to progress further into the Abbey's underground. The party, Eustace, Nava, Fingers and Zev form a squad to enter the bowels of the Abbey. When they reach the locked door, Nava asks the party for the key given to them by Jacqueline. Eustace asks Nava why she would need the key. He announces his suspicions. The fake Nava is impressed that Eustace saw through its ruse. It turns into a Gobbler. It convinces Zev to kill Eustace and Fingers. It gives Zev a Soulstealer to do so. It decides to take on the party by itself. The party defeats the Gobbler. However, Eustace and Fingers are still fighting Zev. Eustace is able to disarm Zev and returns Zev's Soulstealer into his soul, freeing him from the monsters' control. Zev is able to recount how the Soulstealer caused him to become more paranoid. He asks where Nava is. Eustace tells him that she is probably still with the monsters. The party opens the door with the key and Eustace, Fingers, and Zev continue ahead of the party. Eustace reaches the battle arena created by the monsters. He notices that Nava is acting erratic now that she has a Soulstealer. He stays outside of the arena, looking for a way out. When the party wins the tournament, they are escorted to Alltrades Abbey to gain their "freedom". Zev, who had joined up with the party to win the tournament, yells out to Eustace to save his sister. Eustace goes to rescue Nava, who was defeated by the party. There he starts a rebellion against the monsters with the help of the people there. The rebellion is successful when the party defeats Cardinal Sin. Fingers talks with Eustace several days after their victory. Eustace thanks hime for his help as he would have been unable to save Jacqueline without his help. He tells the thief that he could join the Abbey Guard now. However, Fingers chooses not to join as he finds that being a thief suits him. He leaves Alltrades Abbey. Zaji is stopped by Eustace as he is leaving Dharma Temple. Eustace asks where Zev is going away and leaving Nava alone like she wanted. Eustace tells him that he would look after his sister now that he is leaving, but Zev tells him is none of his concern. Zev leaves the Abbey without telling Nava. As a Temporary Party Member Eustace relies on physical attacks. He can do 30-40 HP damage and can swing his sword furiously to do 40+ damage. He joins the party as they explore the Dungeon of Descent. Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Dragon Quest VII temporary party members Category:Human